The Pain of Losing Again
by SoftNoodle
Summary: AU SessKag. Sequel to The Pain of Losing Another. Sesshoumaru searches for Kagome. Friends and family have turned against him for his past actions, but he seeks to rectify his mistakes beginning with Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pain of Losing Again**

Summary: (AU) SessKag. Sequel to **The Pain of Losing Another**. Sesshoumaru searches for Kagome. Friends and family have turned against him for his past actions, but he seeks to rectify his mistakes, beginning with getting Kagome to learn the truth and depth of his love, but Naraku has already laid his claim on her, and he must also reach her past the affections of other possible suitors. He screwed up royally the first time aroundand must face the consequences of his actions.

-:- -:- -:-

SM: Alright, finally, the first chapter has been released. Took a _damn_ long time, I know, but I've been busy, and this thing was like a dead weight strapped to my back. It was something that would finally conclude its prequel, but I kind of really liked that depressing ending, even though I know that some people were rabid for a happy ending. Meh. Any who, I thought about writing this as a standalone, basically not requiring to have read the **The Pain of Losing Another** in order for this to make sense, however, as I started typing, it became a direct offshoot. So it will make almost no sense unless you've read it's prequel.

But I know a lot of people are lazy like me, and unwilling to read the first part, if the second part has already been released, so here's the quick rundown of the prequel:

-:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were once engaged, however Sesshoumaru was distrustful of Kagome, despite her best intentions. He unjustly accused her of cheating him and betraying his trust to his business in rival, Kumo Naraku. Bankotsu and the Shichinintai were the main reason for his mistrust, as they were a group known to work for Naraku, and Kagome was seen often with them. What Sesshoumaru failed to realized was that Kagome only visited them as they had all been in the same classes in High School, and Bankotsu used to have a crush on Kagome.

Kagura, an agent of Naraku, uses Sesshoumaru's untrustworthy nature to frame Kagome for crimes she never commited. In that span of mistrust, Sesshoumaru brutalizes Kagome, breaking her body and spirit, and unknown to him, she had been pregnant with his child during the abuse. He leaves her battered body on the floor of their home and leaves. Kagome disappears for four years.

Shippou, the boy-genius head of another rival company, the Akatsune Industry, is Kagome's adopted son. After finding Kagome in a hospital run by Houjo, he takes and hides her from Sesshoumaru, unable to forgive the man for his cruelty against a woman who all knew that she was innocent. Sesshoumaru returns once more as Kagome is coincidentally brought back to her home at the Higurashi Shrine, and as Sesshoumaru has already realized his grievous error, takes it upon himself to try to crawl back to her. Unfortunately, Kagome cannot recognize his love, and flees in terror, believing herself to be worthless.

She leaves behind her family, friends, and her only son, Hoshimaru. She is found in the road by Kouga, and taken to the hospital where Houjo works. Both were childhood friends of Kagome, and both cared for her deeply. She is currently in their care.

This takes place a few months afterward.

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

**Chapter One**

Burning…her skin was burning. It was too hot! Fire, eating away at her flesh. It hurt. Her vision swam in red, blurred, unclear. She stumbled, blindly feeling, groping in her self-imposed darkness. She heedlessly bumped into furniture, scattering objects across the floor. She didn't even notice as broken glass cut into her bare feet.

Her hands fell on a sliver of cold. She brought it to her skin, reveling in the icy feel of it. It slid across her skin, releasing the heat, cooling her down. The burning was going away. She marveled at the sliver, clutching the sliver to herself.

Blinking, she saw shadows approaching her. Sounds were muffled by the pounding of blood in her ears. Pressure built up in her head. She hunched down, covering her sliver. They were trying to take it. Heat coursed through her body, hot and uncomfortable. She whimpered. The sliver cooled her fevered flesh. Why were they taking it away from her?

Hands stronger than her own pried the sliver from her feeble grasp. She cried out. She _needed_ it! Couldn't they see? It was too hot! Too hot! Weakly, she reached out for the sliver. Then it was cold. Numbness engulfed her. Oh…the cold. This is what she wanted. White clouded her vision. Unaware of collapsing onto her side, she almost smiled. Floating, she was unaware of pain or sorrow. It was just, pure, untainted white…

-:- -:- -:-

"Dammit! Ginta! Hakaku! You guys were supposed to be watching her!" Kouga roared into the faces of his two friends as best he could while on his cell phone, blasting down the highway at 121mph. The two visibly cowered on the other end of the phone line.

"She said she wanted to take a nap." Ginta said quietly. "We didn't want to disturb Kagome-nee-chan."

"Don't disturb her! Just…watch her…" Kouga lost his steam. He was more angry at himself. He had received notice of a job that required his immediate attention that day. He hadn't wanted to go, but against his better judgment, he had left Kagome's side to fulfill his obligation. He had thought that just a few hours wouldn't do any harm.

He had obviously been wrong as he had come back to a panicked pair of his bumbling friends. Kagome had been hastily bandaged, but it couldn't hide the damage from his eyes. Her wrists had been slit wide open. Blood covered her front, drenching her clothes. She had cut herself deeper this time. Kouga gritted his teeth.

Houjo would probably reprimand the hell out of him, if not demand that they switch her caretakers. Though, they both knew, that even though Houjo could take better care of her, it was only when he was off duty from the hospital, which wasn't often. Kouga could simply keep a closer eye on her, giving her the almost round the clock observation that she required to keep her from harming herself.

-:- -:- -:-

Houjo sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stared at the clock for the millionth time that day. He was unusually edgy, nothing at all like the calm and cheerful doctor he normally was. He had a bad feeling though. Something would go terribly wrong that day, he just knew it. And, Kagome would be involved. He wanted to go over to Kouga's apartment and check, but he couldn't find a plausible reason for leaving work early. His responsible persona pervaded, and he stayed at work, albeit reluctant, and nervous.

He tried to reassure himself. Kagome was in good hands. Kouga would die before he let anything bad happen to her.

It was the area he was uncomfortable with. It wasn't a poor region by any means, but the hospital he worked in, as well as Kouga's apartment building, all resided well within the heart of what was loosely termed 'Kumo Land'. Kumo Naraku was a powerful man, and a devil to cross. He had heard terrible rumors about the man from Kouga, and he trusted most of them were true, since Kouga worked for the beast.

It disturbed him more that, though the apartment building belonged to Kouga, the land belonged to Kumo, and one never knew when the eccentric man would drop by for an unannounced visit, as it sometimes happened.

Kouga had once told him that Naraku favored pretty girls with dark hair and unusual eye color. And hearing other things about Naraku only made Houjo sure that the corporate tyrant was a very sick individual. He prayed that Naraku's eyes never fell onto Kagome. Perhaps, he could get Kouga to move her elsewhere once she was better.

-:- -:- -:-

Kouga was tied up in bandages as he tried to wrap Kagome's damaged tissues. He had already cleaned and sterilized the wound. Ginta and Hakkaku stood on either side of her, both applying pressure to the one arm they held each, to slow the flow of blood. Unfortunately, before Kouga's arrival, they had floundered with the bandages, and the once neat roll had become a horrendous knot of white fabric. He wrapped her arms as quickly and as carefully as possible, tying the ends deftly. Then they removed her bloodstained clothing, washing her pale skin free of the dark, crusted blood.

Ginta and Hakkaku flinched as they saw the thick scars covering the body of the woman they had dubbed their sister. Kouga only frowned, his lips pressed into a thin line. If he _ever_ came across the person that had done that to her, he swore that he would deliver the pain that she had felt to him, a hundred times over. The was pale as death, and her body still weak and thin. Despite their best attempts, she had only put on a few pounds at most, still looking much like a starved child. Her ribs were painfully prominent. Her stomach, a hollow where flat belly should be.

They slid her into a clean set of clothing, tucking her neatly back into bed with fresh sheets, changed, courtesy of Ginta. Hakkaku had gone off in pursuit of a glass of ice water, a straw, and some snacks to bring to Kagome's bed in case she awoke and would be hungry. Past circumstances had made them aware that severe blood loss caused increased appetite later, a lesson they would much rather have learned from a different source. Ginta fluffed her pillow as Kouga sat morosely by her bedside.

Next time he had a job to do, he was dropping her off at the hospital or handcuffing her to the bed. She just _couldn't_ keep hurting herself like this. She tried too often, and he was terrified that one day, she would succeed. A knock at the door roused him from his brooding. Ginta stood to answer the door, but Kouga waved him down. "Just keep and eye on her." He said quietly. Ginta nodded.

He barely passed into the other room before he heard the sound of a key turning in its lock. He stared at the front door. Kouga's eyes widened in shock as the door opened slowly. "Naraku! What are you doing here?" He shouted, the words slipping through his lips before his brain had understood the situation.

The dark man smirked. The foolhardy boy, so tactless… He silently slid into the apartment, slipping his master key back into his pocket, what a useful little item it was, and sprawled himself across Kouga's couch comfortably. He looked up with a grin. "It's not polite to keep guests waiting at the door." He taunted.

Kouga had to bite his tongue. Now was a horrible time for his boss to show up. Kagome needed help, and him screaming his brains out at his hated employer would only stress the matter. Better to get things over with as soon as possible. "What do you want?"

A lazy smile was his answer. "You seem to be in quite the rush to get rid of me." He drawled. He enjoyed watching the colors of barely controlled rage pass across the other man's face. Kouga was struggling to reign in his temper, quite admirably as well. Before Kouga could burst, however, Naraku continued. "It has come to my attention that you have gained a…_special_ new guest in your apartments."

The color drained from Kouga's face as quickly as it had appeared. Had he been insinuating Kagome? No, of course not. Why would he even know Kagome. She was nothing to Naraku. It had to be someone else. "We get a lot of tenants." He replied slowly, in a rare show of delicacy.

Another smirk. "But she is ah…how should I say…unique. She had captured my interest long ago, and by rights, she is mine."

Kouga was silent. What the fuck was this prick talking about?

"I'm glad you have taken such good care of her while I was otherwise occupied. It was, after all, I who had sent you to retrieve her; twice, I might add." Naraku was particularly enjoying the slow, dawning realization in the man's eyes, as well as the quick, sharp anger. He cut off any explosive outburst his employee was about to unleash upon his ears. "You never would have found her, if not for me. If it weren't for me, she would be lying dead in a ditch years ago. You have been quite useful, and I thank you for that, Ookami-san. Now, if you would, bring her out to me, Higurashi Kagome."

"Never." Kouga hissed.

"Mm, now that's not for you to decide." He purred dangerously, a challenge glowing in his eyes. He chuckled. "I'm sure Miss Higurashi can make her own decisions, unless of course, you have some prior claim to her?" The tail end of his sentence lilted into a question, reminiscent of playful banter.

Kouga scowled darkly. The bastard was playing with him. Naraku, if he knew that much, he already knew that they were keeping her illegally. Technically, Kagome had been kidnapped. Kouga was sure there had to be some kind of Good Samaritan loophole or something since they had taken her in while she had obviously been hurt multiple times, but the simple truth was, they knew where she belonged, and they were keeping her from there. If he didn't hand over Kagome, Houjo would lose his practice, and they'd both end up in jail.

However, if Kagome chose willingly to stay with them, they would be alright. But she was in no condition to make any sort of agreement, and Kouga knew that Naraku would manipulate her into doing what he wanted, taking advantage of her fragile psyche. He couldn't let that happen. He'd stand prison if only to keep her out of Naraku's clutches.

Naraku smirked. "Ah, it looks like you think you have a choice in this." The smile he gave Kouga was oily and mirthless. "Well, perhaps it would please you to know that Kagome currently belongs to me."

Kouga stiffened. Just what did the bastard mean by _that_.

"She is, after all," Naraku continued, ignoring Kouga's expression, "the woman that I am to marry. So please, bring her out." He grinned, flashing perfect white teeth.

Kouga ground his teeth. "_Fuck_ you. Get out. Get out _now_." He hissed.

They head a scuffing from the other side of the room. Kouga's head swung toward the noise, hoping that it wasn't what he thought.

Naraku's grin broadened.

Kagome stumbled out from behind the closed door, Ginta tagging on her heels, making fruitless gestures and motions to try to get her back in the room. He fell short of forcefully dragging her back for fear of harming her further.

She looked up slowly, looking at Naraku from the corner of her eye. The corners of her lips tugged downward slightly. He grinned. She winced.

_They were gone. They had left her alone again. She didn't blame them. No one would want to stay around her. She wasn't worth the effort. Perhaps…she could help them. She could leave them. She wouldn't be burden to them anymore._

_Shakily, Kagome rose to her feet from her prone form on the bed. She clutched weakly at the bedding taking tiny steps toward the door. Her hands left the sheets to fumble at the ground, making her way to the wall. It took too long to get to the door, but she was sure she had time. They had finally left her alone, and she knew that they were waiting for her to leave before they got back. They had become sick of her presence. She was just a burden to them. She was a burden to everyone, too weak and stupid to take care of herself._

_She stifled a sob. Dammit. She should be beyond those stupid tears. Crying only proved her weakness further. _

_They had only been friends as children. None of them could have known what a terrible person she would grow up to be. She didn't blame them at all for not liking her anymore. They shouldn't have liked her then._

_Her hands slipped around the front door knob. They were slick with cold sweat, and the knob was slippery in her hands. Leaning on her shoulder against the wall, she managed to take the cold knob in both hands and turn. The door was locked. She twisted the deadbolt and tried the knob again. This time, the knob turned easily and the door pulled free. She managed a few weak steps forward before stumbling onto a warm body. She looked up fearfully, her breaths coming in short, shallow pants._

"_Higurashi Kagome." A deep voice murmured coldly._

"_Ah…" She whimpered. Someone knew her! Oh what did they want? She was no good to anyone! Surely they could see that. She started when she felt arms winding around her form. She was lifted easily and cradled against that warm chest._

_She carried back inside the apartment. The man how held her closed the door behind him with a nudge of his foot, and took her back into the room she was in previously. He laid her gently on the bed and sat on the edge. _

_She curled up. No progress. No matter what she did, she would never be any good. Always a failure…_

"_I have a proposition for you, Kagome." He said softly._

_She made no move to acknowledge him._

_He smiled, clearly no expecting her to do or say anything. "My name is Kumo Naraku, and I'd like very much for you to work for me."_

_She started slightly at his name. She peered up cautiously from lowered lids, her blue eyes widening at him. His eyes _glowed_ crimson in the darkness. His smile was a ghastly thing. He was a bad, bad man, she could tell. Maybe Shippou and Sesshoumaru were right to hate him as they did. She found his presence detestable almost instantly, but not as hateful as her own presence._

"_You don't have to answer right away. In fact, I'll give you a week for you to decide. I want you to marry me, Kagome. That's all. Nothing more than that. But before hand, you should be at my side, and do as I say. It's so simple, and won't be any different from how you lived _before_, wouldn't it?" He grinned._

_She shuddered. He knew about that…he knew what she deserved._

"_You're a bad girl, but that's alright. You'll be perfect for me, don't you think? Marriage to me isn't asking too much. You don't deserve any more or less. And I'll treat you right. As long as you're in my care, you know _exactly_ how things will be done." His grin broadened. "After all, I know that you don't love me, and you never will, and I won't love you either, but you're not optimistic enough to think that you'll _ever_ marry the person that you _love_." He spat the last word out as if had been distasteful if left in his mouth too long._

"_I won't lie to you." He said softly. He bent down and whispered four tiny words into her ear._

_Her eyes widened. "Y…you will?"_

_He nodded, almost solemnly. "I promise." Then he patted her gently on the head. "Your answer, in one week." He said, and left the apartment silently._

She took a few weak steps forward before finding a chair. She braced her arms against it, leaning heavily on the back of the chair. "I…I'll go." She said softly, not once meeting Kouga's shocked eyes.

Naraku smiled, taking her cordially by the arm. "Excellent."

-:- -:- -:-

"You…you let her go?" Houjo stared, eyes wide, but his face and tone were otherwise blank.

Kouga stared at his hands, frustrated at himself. "What could I do? Tear her out of his arms and shove her back into the room and lock the door?"

Houjo bit back his instantaneous reply of 'yes'.

"Naraku would fire me, toss me in jail, and while I was in there, arrange for some sort of accident to occur, then Ginta and Hakkaku would mourn my shredded corpse, lending that they were in a state to mourn to begin with. _And_ she would _still_ end up in his arms." Kouga continued, ignoring the Houjo's silent answer.

The doctor sighed. He knew a similar thing would have happened to him as well. Rationally, it was better they let her go for now in the hopes of retrieving her later. Emotionally, he _knew_ that Kagome shouldn't be allowed any where _near_ the Kumo, if even a _third_ of the rumors were true…

"I…suppose you did the best thing in those circumstances, the only thing you could do…" He said quietly.

Kouga frowned at his hands. He heard the unspoken meaning. _Yes, it was the only thing to do, but that doesn't make it suck any less_. He wholeheartedly agreed with it, but it didn't make him feel any less useless.

"So, what should we do know?" Houjo asked, staring curiously at the apartment owner.

"That is a _very_ good question."

-:- -:- -:-

Kagome sat quietly, curled up, in the back of Naraku's car. He smiled at her from his place next to her. "You will work with me." He stated, settling a hand over hers.

She nodded.

"Do you understand what you'll be doing?" He asked silkily, his hand sliding up her arm.

She nodded again.

"Good." His arm snaked about her waist, pulling her toward him. "I think this will work out very nicely." He cradled her against him, a mockery of the affection between two lovers, and rested his cheek near the hollow of her throat.

She could feel the pleased grin that spread across his features. She suppressed a shudder.

-:- -:- -:-

Outside of the Ookami apartment complex, Bankotsu was lugging an armful of groceries. He was on his way to bug Hakkaku about the latest issue of _Jump_, and drop off some bread for Ginta. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar pale form step gingerly from the building. Beside her glided the dark shadow of his employer. But that couldn't be right…

The last he had heard, she was to be wed to that Taisho snob. Kagura had too gleefully recounted the details of the extravagant affairs of his High School crush. He knew he would never be good enough for her, so he had said and done nothing, hoping only for her happiness. But, if that was the case, why was she here, looking as pale as death, and being escorted by the arm by the devil himself?

Bankotsu, although employed by Naraku, had an exceedingly low opinion of the man. Naraku was a manipulative bastard who knew exactly what he wanted, and what dirty tricks he could use to obtain what he wanted. The only reason Bankotsu willingly worked for him was the fact that he knew he would be no good at anything else. He had a dark streak, some vein of sadism within him. It was used greatly for Naraku's benefit, even if it made himself feel sick. The only thing he was good for was his job.

_She_ deserved so much better.

It looked as though she were going willingly, though. Nothing seemed out of place, but if Naraku was involved, he could make the murder of an infant appear legal. He watched as she was lead into the back of a dark colored limousine with tinted windows. Her whole body looked fragile, and her movements tremulous, yet her face was impassive.

Something was definitely wrong about the whole situation. He turned a sharp corner and shrouded himself into it's dark shadow. He slipped a cellphone from his pocket and dialed Renkotsu's number, his sharp eyes never once leaving the delicate form of the woman.

"Kagome…"

-:- -:- -:-

Houjo stared at his hands. "Kouga," he began softly, eyes not moving from his palms. "Do you remember that man that picked up Kagome when we phoned?" He asked.

Kouga cocked his head to the side. "That red-headed twerp? Yeah, I remember him."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Um…Aka…Shippa…something."

"Akatsune Shippou." Houjo corrected.

"Yeah, that's it! Hey…why's that sound so familiar?"

"He's the current head of the Akatsune corporation."

Kouga's eyes widened. "You're shittin' me. That _kid_?"

The doctor nodded seriously. "He's known as a boy genius. He's kept Akatsune in power for over the past ten years. But so little is known about him, that the boy can walk around in a public setting without notice. He's a brilliant tactician in public relations, industry, and business." He explained quietly. "He may also be the reason that Kagome…" He trailed off.

Something clicked in Kouga's mind. "Fuck!" He raked a hand through his hair. "He's the reason that bastard wants her. That boy was too attached to her, I thought. Too close, like a kid to his mother. She probably adopted the poor squirt when his parents died. Yeah, I heard know about that." He added when Houjo raised his eyes questioningly. "Naraku's a crafty asshole, but when he's proud of something, it shows. He was behind their murder. Now he wants his to sink his claws into Kagome. Fuck it!" He cursed in frustration. He knew that there would be little he would be able to do in standing up to Naraku alone.

"I…I still have Akatsune-san's number…" Houjo said very quietly. "Maybe…"

Kouga frowned, eyes hardening. Then his expression drooped. "We ain't got much other choice, eh?"

They couldn't protect Kagome by themselves. They were fodder beneath Naraku's notice, and the Kumo was well aware of it. That was one of the reasons that Naraku hadn't bothered to even attempt to silence either of them. He hadn't seen it as worth the effort.

The doctor shook his head.

"I'll get the phone then." Kouga said, walking to the other room. If they could protect her on their own, then he would make that Kumo bastard sorry for ignoring them.

-:- -:- -:-

Touga's phone was ringing insistently. Myouga's name was displayed. He answered it quickly.

"We have a problem." The elder spy reported. He sounded strained. Whatever had happened could not have been a good thing. "She's with Kumo, now."

"WHAT!"

-:- -:- -:-

An unfamiliar number was displayed on Shippou's phone. He reached for it hesitantly, almost willing to let it ring. Inuyasha had been making several calls to the Akatsune head on Sesshoumaru's behalf. As fond as he was of the younger Taisho, Shippou couldn't stomach the idea of working with the elder Taisho sibling. Sesshoumaru made him sick. His hand fell to the desk.

He frowned. He had been ignoring Inuyasha's calls, and after a while, Inuyasha had stopped calling. Shippou had been grateful for the silence, he needed time to think. Where could Kagome go? He had checked the police reports and hospital documentation of the area completely surrounding all the places Kagome might have been able to reach. He had come up with nothing. Either Kagome had simply disappeared, or someone was shielding her from him.

Now that he was aware of the Kumo's involvement with the circumstances between them all, he was inclined to believe the latter. But, if Naraku did have Kagome, why wasn't he flaunting her at them like the gloating fool he was? It was too quiet. Had a third party somehow become involved?

His mind whirled through the possibilities. Too many 'what ifs' and his own worry clouded his sense of judgment. But he couldn't find it in himself to clear his mind no matter how he tried. Kagome was _gone_. It was the only thought that echoed through his brain. She was gone, and he could have stopped it, could have prevented it all, if only he hadn't been so presumptuous. He had been so willing to believe that she was better, that she had healed, that four years might have been enough time, to realize that she was just too scared.

It had been his fault.

Hoshimaru now felt as if he had been abandoned, and the poor child hadn't the slightest clue as to why. He thoroughly believed that somehow he had been a bad child, and no amount of persuasion from Kikyou or himself had been able to convince him otherwise.

Hoshimaru had become reclusive, spending his days sulking in his room. He kept the letter that his mother had left him by his side, always. He couldn't read it, and no one was willing to read it to him. It would have been too damaging, and Shippou was sure that Hoshimaru would take it in the worst possible way.

He sighed. With these thoughts in mind, Shippou stared at his ringing phone. Perhaps Inuyasha was making another attempt through a different phone line? It wouldn't be the first time the Taisho had done tried like that. But this time, Shippou found himself a little more willing to hear Inuyasha's pleas.

Shippou wasn't ready to forgive Sesshoumaru for what he had done, but he was keener to listen to what the Taisho leader might propose. Working alone was difficult, and he was getting no where. It was unusually defeatist of the stubborn Akatsune, but he was becoming desperate. Every moment alone, Kagome could be in more danger, she could be hurting herself, blaming herself unfairly. For all he knew, she could have simply collapsed somewhere and allowed herself to expire. He hoped that such a thing did not happen, but the logic within his mind saw it as a potential possibility.

He didn't want to help Sesshoumaru. Kami, did he want that man to fail. But he _needed_ to make sure Kagome was safe. She was his top priority. He gave the phone a hard glance, his hand reaching for it.

His jaw clenched. If he could help it, Sesshoumaru _would_ fail. He would make it so. But first, he would suck that man dry of _any_ information he might have. Then, he would leave him in the dust.

-:- -:- -:-

Myouga winced. Touga-sama certainly wasn't taking the news well, but that was to be expected. Myouga himself almost had a stroke. But how could he not? Kagome had been taken from their watch, right from under their noses.

Regrettably, it had been their own ineptitude that had led to the loss. Simply put, Saya had fallen asleep on duty, while Myouga and Totousai had gone to check on some other dealings that had been in the area. They had gone deep into Kumo's territory. It was natural for them to be suspicious of their surroundings. But for Saya to _fall asleep_, that was something wholly unexpected, from the aged, yet usually reliable, spy.

Myouga could hear the grind of teeth from the other end of the line, but he continued to make his report unperturbed. "She went willingly, it seemed. We think that perhaps there had been some prior contact between the two, but we're not sure when. Also, it seems that Kumo kept his business with Kagome as strictly need-to-know as we observed members of the Shichinintai acting as if unaware. We believe that perhaps there is some level of strife between them and Kumo. It might act to our benefit."

Touga was silent on his end. Myouga knew that the Taisho was considering what he had said, and most likely weighing his options. He was also aware, that he would come to the same conclusion as he and his fellow spies.

Touga sighed heavily. "Very well." He said slowly. "Continue observation over her. But if _anything_ seems to go awry, whether it be Kumo's plans, or someone else's, I want you to drag her out of that spider's nest _immediately_."

"Yes, Touga-sama." Myouga said, nodding. It was the only option. They needed to know what the Kumo hoped to gain by using Kagome. She would probably be used as some foothold to obtain more power over the three divisions of business reigning over Japan, that they knew. However, it would be too dangerous to forcefully remove her currently, since she still strongly displayed the recent signs of trauma and abuse, and Kumo would only use that to his advantage over both the Taisho's and the Akatsune's, to obtain custody of Kagome. Further, he could use the cause of neglect to isolate Kagome from her family legally.

If they acted too rashly, Kumo would simply entrap them. Plus, there was no telling how Kagome would react to them. Already, they knew that their presence would cause her to act in a manner that was adverse to her health. What she needed was someone to take care of her, and that she would allow them to take care of them. Currently, that described no on within the Taisho fold. Though it was not that they hadn't wished it could be. They had to wait, it was their only option. Once they figured out Naraku's plan, they could move forward with their own agenda.

This was the logic, but Myouga couldn't help but feel that they were all making the wrong decision, and he knew that all the others felt the very same way.

_End Chapter One_

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

SM: Alright, so there you have it. Finally, the first chapter has been released. You won't have to wait as long for the second installment, but believe me, patience is a virtue. I thank anyone who still follows this arc, as it has taken me a LONG time in order to get around to posting any part of this. It may seem to have been written a tad haphazardly, and that wasn't intentional. If it's confusing in any way, ask your questions, and if I can, I'll answer them.

One question I anticipate, is that weird flashback in the middle of a scene. If it's unclear, sorry. Basically, a week prior to Naraku showing up in Kouga's apartment, he had visited Kagome before while the others had been away. It was then he proposed to her a deal, and gave her one week to think about it. He arrives again, after the one week has passed, and uses Kouga and his friends as unwilling witnesses to Kagome's agreement to come with him.

Alright! That's about it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

SM: Been a while. One would expect taking this much time for one chapter that the chapter would be exceptional. Well, I deign to differ! Mostly, this sat on my harddrive in disjointed scenes until I attempted to glue them together. It's holding together okay. Just once last shove to get it posted. Boy, this chapter was difficult, and it was only the second one. I lack perseverance.

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

**Chapter Two**

Alone.

Alone.

Always alone. Things would never change for her. They couldn't. And no one would want them to change. This is what she deserved.

Kagome looked down at her hands. Her skin, so pale, so white. Thin and translucent. Even after all the time spent in Naraku's care, her flesh had not once taken on a darker hue. She remained ghostly and waiflike.

She was a wisp of existence, soon to be forgotten once she had served her purpose.

Her shoulders hunched slightly as her ears discerned the soft, steady footsteps of the Kumo. He was coming for her again. She knew that he brought with him exquisite foods designed to bring her about a state of health. Already, she had regained much weight, her appearance filling out into it's natural curves, but her eyes remained blank and lifeless.

She turned slightly as he entered, not bothering to turn on any lights. She preferred the darkness, and he worked well within it.

Naraku sat down on the edge of the bed, a tray in his lap. He beckoned to her, and she went, kneeling at his feet, her hands folded into her lap, as was the routine.

Fine-boned fingers delicately lifted an orange slice from the plate, he held it out for her. She bent her head, docile and silent, taking the slice between her lips. Her expression was blank as his was satisfied. She was his pet. He would treat her as such.

"Hurry now, little one. We don't have much time."

-:- -:- -:-

Fingers tapped impatient on the wood as he waited on the phone for the line to be picked up. So many months, and still nothing? How long could that boy hold a grudge! Inuyasha frowned. It had been partially his fault he supposed, trying to goad the boy into doing something he obviously did not want to do: i.e. work with Sesshoumaru. But shouldn't that _genius _see the necessity of the situation?

They _needed_ one another, not just for their sake either, but for Kagome's. She would have wanted them to help each other, but Shippou was being stubborn. Shippou hated Sesshoumaru with a passion, and ever since Inuyasha had aligned himself with his brother, the red-head had barely spoken to him.

He sighed. Really, it was getting them no where. He was sure that Shippou had dug up some information on Naraku. If only they could compare notes, they were bound to have a better idea of Kagome than they did now.

-:- -:- -:-

Silk slid easily over her satiny skin. She held herself still, allowing the other to dress her. She could feel the appraising eyes as she stood for him. He smiled, she didn't.

"You mustn't be like this, Kagome." He purred, his voice deceptively low. "In order for this to work, you must act as I say, and do as I command. Obey my words, and everything will work out. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good girl." He patted her lightly on the head. "Smile, Kagome." He grinned.

Her lips curled upward. He pouted. "No, I want you to _smile_."

Kagome hesitated. She almost jumped when she felt hands on her waist, and berated herself mentally. She should be used to his touches by now, but she couldn't help it. Each motion, every touch, felt so cold and calculated, there were no emotions behind them at all. Arms snaked around her waist, and she was pulled against the body of her captor. Her yielding body molded easily to his. She cringed at his triumphant smirk.

Though she had given herself over to him and would not fight his advances, she wouldn't encourage them either. She gave a small whimper at the way he held her. It was too familiar, too painful in her memory, and he knew it. "Smile." He murmured, lowering his head to whisper into her ear.

She let out a small gasp when she felt his lips descend onto her neck.

"Smile." His whispered, his voice slightly harsher.

And even if he couldn't see it from where he had his mouth planted onto her throat, he knew a pained smile had crossed her lips. Naraku grinned.

-:- -:- -:-

"The gala…" Shippou trailed off, staring at the invitation in his hand. He had almost forgotten this year's event. It was an annual affair, hosted by one of the three corporations each year. This coming year it was the Kumo's turn. As much as Shippou would have liked to miss the event, but he could not, attendance was mandatory for the heads of each corporation.

His mind shifted absently to the phone call he had received a few weeks ago. Houjo Akimichi and Ookami Kouga…they were two men he had never expected to hear from or even see ever again. He had barely remembered them from their past meeting, his mind too focused on Kagome. But, once again, she had brought them together. He had listened to them, had learned how they had found her, cared for her, and then had her slip from their fingers, much like himself. He understood and didn't blame them at all for not contacting him. He would have done the same in their position.

Now, he had two contacts that would be able to inform him somewhat of Kagome, as Kouga was not so much a distant errand boy to the spider, but someone which his underlings liked to torment. Not only that, but Naraku was a braggart. Surely, whatever his confident ego spewed would fall upon gossiping ears, and eventually to his contacts. They would be useful. But more importantly, they cared about Kagome.

Shippou had not yet shared with them the circumstances surrounding Kagome and her condition, but they cared enough about her to work with him without too many questions. After all, they all shared the same goal, they wanted to protect her.

She needed their help, and he only hoped that she would see it. She wasn't a burden, but Shippou no longer had any ideas on how to convince her of that. Psychology was never something he specialized in. He learned from observation and deduction. Any information that fell within his grasp was kept in his steel trap of a mind. He _would_ figure out a way to take Kagome back.

Naraku would try to use her to gain control of both the Akatsune and Taisho corporations, that he knew. How it would happen would only take a matter of time to figure out. One thing for sure, Naraku would show off Kagome. It would have to be in a public setting where the one who wanted her could see her but not touch her. It _would _be the gala. And Sesshoumaru would be there.

His lips curled, fingers crushing the fragile paper of his invitation. At least he had one up on that dog at the moment. He was more concerned over her safety than what Sesshoumaru would try to do. The man would suffer seeing her again.

But for now, he had the gala to think about. It had been weeks since he had received his invite and the gala was in two nights. His preparations had already been made ahead of time, so he didn't have much to worry about except what he would be wearing. He'd just throw on the same suit as last year. The fact that he spent most of his time in the shadows of the event, despite being a corporate head, meant that not many people would notice him. Besides, he always had a proxy with him to act as the head.

Not many of their stockholders actually had a clue as to what he truly looked like. Most of the time, they assumed he was the son of one of the executives, and he was fully ready to allow them to think so. The fewer that recognized his face, the better.

-:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru stood outside of the entrance to the shrine. He had taken almost an hour to climb the stairs, hesitation weighting his feet until his pace had slowed to nothing but a crawl. But it had been months with hardly a lead. His search could not continue like this, and with Inuyasha being alienated for coming to his side, he knew he had to make amends no matter how unwilling the Higurashi's would be.

His hand floated in front of the door for a full five minutes before he rapped lightly on the aged wood. He heard the light, quick pattering of feet coming toward the door, and dreaded the person opening it. He heard the small childish voice calling back 'I'll get it,' before he was fully able to brace himself for the sudden opening of the door, and the young round face that was too familiar turn to greet him.

The boy recoiled almost immediately and screamed for his 'Kikyou-ba-chan.'

She came running, her eyes widening similarly to the boy's upon seeing their visitor. Sesshoumaru said nothing. Her eyes hardened, her expression turning steely in an instant.

"May I help you?" She greeted coldly. She hadn't hated the man before, even after all he had done. He had merely been mistaken, a flaw in his distrustful nature. It was the fact that he was willing to abandon his own kin, his _son_, that she disliked.

Hoshimaru, despite his strengths and maturity for his youth, was a delicate creature. Sesshoumaru could have at least made _some_ attempts to visit his son during his search. She knew that Shippou would have loathed the idea, but Sesshoumaru was Hoshimaru's _father_. Their personal opinions of Sesshoumaru shouldn't cloud the relationship between kin. It wouldn't be fair to Hoshimaru.

Her arms encased the boy in her protective embrace as she glared at the man. Why now, after all this time, would he come visit.

Sesshoumaru's eyes, trained on the boy, snapped up to meet the woman's gaze. He could see the slight irritation flash through her normally patient gaze.

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment, unsure how to begin. "I'd like to speak with you, if I may." He said quietly.

"About?" Her curt tone were terse even to her own ears.

Golden eyes shifted toward the silent silver-haired child before returning to meet cold brown orbs.

"I see." She replied. She bent down, turning the child to face her. "Hoshimaru, want to go to Souta's room for a bit? I think he has a new game he wouldn't mind showing you."

Hoshimaru shot Sesshoumaru a sideways glance before giving a tremulous nod to his aunt. Then her scrambled from her arms and up the stairs.

When they heard the door shut from the upstairs, Kikyou turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru. "After so many months, you return now to talk about Hoshimaru? Has the search for Kagome truly been so intense? Or have you simply given up already?" She asked scathingly.

Kikyou knew she shouldn't be taking out her frustration on the man, but she couldn't help herself. Yes, things may have been tense between the Higurashi family and Sesshoumaru, but it was inexcusable for a father to neglect his son.

Hoshimaru, already missing one parent, should at least have the comfort of the other.

"I was hoping to have a talk with him." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"About Kagome?" Kikyou inquired.

"And other things." He added.

Kikyou stared at him. Well, Sesshoumaru no doubt wanted to speak with Hoshimaru, probably to explain himself. The child didn't have the slightest inkling that they were father and son, and even if he did, how was Sesshoumaru to explain his absence from the child's life without scarring him?

Sesshoumaru had _hurt_ Kagome in such terrible ways. His presence alone caused Kagome to flee in the opposite direction. And it was him directly that had caused both her first and second disappearances.

"I am not hoping to kinder filial piety within him, nor play on his emotions." Sesshoumaru explained. "I would simply like to introduce myself in a way that he will find acceptable and be able to...spend time in the future with him."

Was that so? Kikyou shook her head. "It is not up to me. You'll have to talk to Hoshimaru. If he wants to spend time with you, then we'll allow it. But only if that's what he wants." She waved her hand up the stairs. "I'm sure you know where to find him."

She swept past him with an impatient air. It was about time he showed up, even if it was without news of Kagome. Hoshimaru needed the kind of comfort only that parents could provide. Still, she would have liked to have heard _something_ from her younger sister. She worried that it would be several years before they met again. She couldn't bear that.

She hoped that Kagome was safe, wherever she was…

-:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru ascended the stairs slowly. He heard the sounds of a video game from Souta's door, and knocked.

The door was answered by a surprised Souta. His expression quickly soured into a scowl. "Whatcha want?" He demanded, not bothering to hide the dislike in his tone.

"To speak with Hoshimaru." Sesshoumaru replied.

Souta's frown deepened. There was no way that Sesshoumaru could have come up unless Kikyou had allowed it. To refuse Sesshoumaru would probably infuriate Kikyou.

He shot a quick glance at the small child seated before his TV. "Five minutes." He ground out, brushing past Sesshoumaru rudely.

Sesshoumaru bit his tongue against retaliation. There had once been a time when the young boy had looked upon him with awe and slight fear. But now, he was allowing himself to be pushed around by the youth. He knew he shouldn't stand for it, at least allow himself a shred of dignity about it. However, he was too busy wallowing in self-pity to care much. At the moment, he was trying to make amends as best he could.

He stepped inside the room and closed to door behind him.

"Hoshimaru." He called out softly.

The child turned. Eyes, large and glassy widened. His mouth pulled inward, tiny teeth chewing on his bottom lip. A habit he no doubt learned from his mother.

"I'd just like to speak with you if I may." Sesshoumaru said slowly.

A jerky nod was his reply.

-:- -:- -:-

Downstairs, the phone began to ring. Kikyou, who had started making dinner, lowered the heat on the stove and picked it up.

"Higurashi residence." She answered.

"Kikyou?" A voice asked.

"Inuyasha." She replied. "It's been a while." She murmured.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, but it's been pretty rough these last few weeks. I…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me dropping by later. I wanna see how the squirt's been doing and also talk about…y'know…" He trailed off.

"Of course." She replied, understanding what Inuyasha meant. Apparently, he still hadn't been able to talk to Shippou, nor make much progress in finding Kagome. It didn't make much sense to her how Kagome could just disappear like that again, with two powerful companies actively searching for her. Still, her younger sister had always been clever at hiding.

"I just started dinner. Come by whenever you like." She invited.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." He replied, hanging up.

Kikyou stared at the receiver. She hadn't told him about Sesshoumaru being over as well. She hung it up. It didn't matter, he was sure to find out sooner or later.

-:- -:- -:-

"Shippou-nii-san doesn't like you." Hoshimaru stated with a frown.

"Yes, I know." Sesshoumaru replied softly.

"I don't like you either." Hoshimaru said, clutching his pillow closer toward him.

An emotion akin to despair knifed through Sesshoumaru's chest. Yes, he had truly been a fool, and now, it seemed everyone had forsaken him. He was truly alone. His head bowed, defeated.

"I understand." He said, his voice coming out as more of a croak.

What could he possibly have thought in coming here? As similar as they were in looks, he had never been there for the child. To the boy, he was nothing but a stranger. He wasn't the boy's father. He had only sired the child, and obviously the boy felt no connection toward him. Why would he? Sesshoumaru had almost killed him, unintentionally.

But he had abused Kagome, broken her to such a point...he deserved it. He knew he deserved it, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

He left the room, finding Souta just outside the door, arms crossed. He glared at Sesshoumaru a moment before walking past him into his own room and closing the door behind him. Sesshoumaru left Higurashi wordlessly.

-:- -:- -:-

When Inuyasha came over he found Hoshimaru, curled up on his bed in the dark of his little room. Kikyou had said that he had been in there all afternoon. The poor thing was sobbing quietly into his pillow.

"Maru-chan?" He called out, using the nickname he had given the boy, after one of his favorite brands of ramen.

Hoshimaru stilled.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. The boy was overly mature for his age, but he was still a child, and would cry over some of the smallest things. This, however, appeared different.

"Yasha-ji-san?" Hoshimaru stared at his uncle with wide eyes, almost fearfully.

Inuyasha sat down on the bed, cradling the boy in his lap. "What is it, squirt? Why're you fussing like this?" He said, giving the boy a playful nudge.

Hoshimaru frowned and hunched his shoulders. Inuyasha gave an inaudible sigh. He'd have to wait it out. The boy would tell him when he was ready. He held his nephew, listening to the quiet hiccups and sniffles. Eventually, his sobs died down, and the tiny tremors stopped running through his small body. His breath evened out, and he was just clutching a pillow tightly to his chest, resting his head against his uncle's shoulder.

"Yasha-ji-san, I'm going to hell." The boy said softly.

Inuyasha started. Where'd the kid get an idea like that? He chuckled. "No, you aren't bad enough, Maru-chan. You play by the rules too much. You're a good kid."

Hoshimaru shook his head. "No." He said, his childish voice taking on a seriousness that was difficult to find in most adults. "I did something bad today."

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "What did you do?"

"I told a lie." He admitted quietly.

Inuyasha frowned. This would be a tad difficult to explain. "That's not too bad, Maru-chan. Lies aren't a good thing but-"

"No." Hoshimaru cut him off, taking his uncle by surprise. "I told a lie to _him_." The boy emphasized, somehow knowing that lying the _that man_ might be worse than the actual lie itself.

Inuyasha stilled. Sesshoumaru? He had come by today? When? How? It wasn't possible that he hadn't noticed! He had figured that Sesshoumaru was still locked up in that personal prison he called an office. But he had spoken with Hoshimaru? "What happened?"

Hoshimaru hiccupped, hesitating. "He came by today. He said he wanted t'speak with me. An'...he told me that even if I didn't understand, he cared about me an' that he was sorry. But I didn't say anything back. I thought he was a bad man 'cause kaa-san always ran from him. I told him that Shippou-nii-san didn't like him. An' he said he knew. Then I said that I didn't like him either."

Hoshimaru paused, burying his face in his uncle's shirt. "But I lied." He said, muffled. "I do like him, like him lots, like I like kaa-san. But I don't know why, 'cause he's the bad man! Even Souta-ji-san says so!"

Inuyasha felt the hot tears of fear and frustration through his shirt. Hoshimaru was crying again, and he couldn't blame the boy at all for his dilemma. How could he explain? Hoshimaru didn't even know that Sesshoumaru was supposed to be his father. _Damn it, Sesshoumaru. You are so fucked!_

-:- -:- -:-

Sesshoumaru spent that night locked up in his office. He had returned in a mood much more disheartened than when he had left, and couldn't find it in himself to venture out once more. He sat and waited for his contacts to communicate whatever clue on Kagome they might have found. He had gone out actively before, and found that his presence actually complicated the situation. He felt useless in his own office.

A map was pinned to his far wall. Colored pins and notes decorated it, pointing out various places and areas Kagome had been spotted, might have been, or could have traveled to. It was all useless at this point though. That information was months old and hardly valid.

His own father had been unusually silent toward him. He wouldn't approach the man with any questions. He's have to do this on his own. If a Taisho learned anything, it was to be responsible for their own actions.

He hadn't supposed he could sink further than rock bottom. What a surprise to find that the floor of his grave was quicksand.

He woke up the next morning, startled by the beeping of his fax machine. He watched the machine curiously as it printed out a few sheets of paper onto his desk. He hoped it was a lead.

He gave a quick scan of the papers before his fingers unconsciously curled into a fist at his side.

Just what the hell did that spider think he was pulling?

-:- -:- -:-

"Do you like it?" The low voice purred.

Her bowed head nodded.

"Voice it." He commanded.

"O-of course. I…like it." She replied shakily.

"Hm…" Naraku placed a finger beneath her chin, raising her face to meet his inspective gaze. "Smile."

She smiled.

He brushed her hair from his face. "Kagome Kagome," he sang. "Little bird in a cage…" His fingers threaded through her hair.

"We'll be having a guest today." He said, his voice turning serious. "You should be ready by then. Don't forget your place, Kagome."

She nodded.

"Good girl. Just stick with me until this is over, and you'll get what's coming to you." He turned and left her in the room, locking the door behind him.

She nodded again in the darkness. Her fingers played on the hem of her dress, eyes clenched shut. "Hoshimaru…" She murmured to herself. "I'm so sorry."

-:- -:- -:-

Inuyasha snapped his cell open so hard he was almost afraid he had broken it. "Shippou!"

"Inuyasha." Was the terse reply. "Do you have a suit yet?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied confused. "For what?"

"The gala." Shippou answered, exasperated. After weeks of practically ignoring him, the one time he calls with something important, and of course the man is ignorant of it.

"Oh! That thing? I never go." Inuyasha stated. "Boring, and I think my dad wouldn't want me there anyways. I have a tendency to cause a bit of fuss at those kinds of things."

"Attend this year. Your brother's voucher will get you in. You'll be meeting my proxy after the dinner. We need to talk." Shippou stated.

"Yeah! But why not now?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled over the way Shippou was handling it. A proxy? Shippou would usually deal with him face-to-face. He hoped that Shippou hadn't become _that_ adverse to seeing him.

"You'll see when you get there." Shippou hung up abruptly. He didn't need Inuyasha to ask any more questions. He had already partially figured it out. Naraku, being the braggart that he was, would no doubt be using Kagome as bait that evening. If Inuyasha were there, he would definitely raise hell being the hot-head that he was. That would probably give him time to make it over to Kagome before Naraku booted Inuyasha from the event.

Sesshoumaru would be attending too, and as far as Shippou could figure, would probably be shocked by Kagome, but also be hiding in the shadows. As proud as a man as he was, Sesshoumaru dealt with failure pretty poorly. His mistakes would be haunting him and he would hesitate over what to do with Kagome. It would be Shippou's chance.

He had to take it.

-:- -:- -:-

"My, Sesshoumaru. I didn't expect you to be here so soon." Naraku turned, his face drawn into an expression of faux surprise as the Taisho head stormed in. "You look like you just rolled out of bed." He commented idly, taking in Sesshoumaru's less-than-impeccable appearance from sleeping at his office.

It had taken him a little over an hour to track down the spider to a dress shop. Normally, he wouldn't use such crass methods as a head-on confrontation, that was more of Inuyasha's style, but he was feeling particularly irritable today. He detested the Kumo, so very much.

Sesshoumaru's sour disposition simply rolled over the Kumo. He smiled at him as if there were old friends. "You caught me at a bad time. My date's dress is just being finished just now. It was quite difficult to tailor the unique cuts of her dress, but I'm sure that you'll appreciate it."

Sesshoumaru could have cared less. He thrust the papers at Naraku. "Explain the meaning of this." He demanded, seething.

"Hm?" Curious crimson eyes slid over the documents. "It looks to me as if it were a merger contract between Taisho corp. and Kumo inc." He articulated flippantly.

"It's disgusting." Sesshoumaru sneered. To call it a 'merger' was downright lying. It was anything BUT. The document laid out plans for an almost complete liquidation of Taisho corp, laying down further instructions for the Kumo's use of Taisho assets and contracts. Taisho corp would become a skeleton puppet with it's strings being pulled by the Kumo.

Naraku merely shook his head. "Now is hardly the time to be discussing business. It's gala night tomorrow. A night to celebrate our achievements throughout the year." He grinned.

Sesshoumaru scowled. The spider was mocking him.

An attendant came out from the back rooms. She ignored Sesshoumaru completely and walked over the Naraku, whispering something into his ear.

A delighted expression crossed the Kumo's face. "Oh! Her dress is finished? Well, bring her out, I'd like to see what she looks like." He smiled. "Sesshoumaru, please stay. I'd like to hear your input on her dress as well. You have such an eye for fashion." He complimented lightly.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. As if in reply, he tore the contract in his hands into two pieces.

Naraku frowned, shaking his head. "Such a spoilsport. Oo, here she comes now."

A pale hand reached out between the drapes of the changing room and parted the curtains. Sesshoumaru stared bewitched at the hand. With the cloying feeling of dread, he realized that he recognized that hand.

A dark-haired head poked itself from the curtains, the rest of her sleek, pale body languidly sliding through the narrow part in the drapery. She lifted her head, eyes meeting with Naraku, and slowly made her way forward.

Naraku took her by the hand, grinning. "Sesshoumaru, meet my lovely date for tomorrow night's gala, Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, this is the head of Taisho corp, Taisho Sesshoumaru." He looped her arm around his, one hand resting on hers.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. He'd been searching for months, relentlessly chasing down any clue as to her whereabouts, and here she stood, smiling before him as if there was nothing wrong. Worse yet, she was with Kumo Naraku! How could that be?

He was the one who had initially caused the fiasco, the root of the problem! That damn Kumo. He had plotted out the whole disaster, and _still_ was not finished toying with them. It was infuriating.

Naraku introduced them cordially to one another, as if they had never met before.

His anger vanished once he had a good look at Kagome.

Her appearance was shocking.

She looked so...perfect. It somehow seemed wrong in his mind. The last he had seen of her, she had been ill. She had been so sick, practically starving. Her body had been thin, her bones too prominent. But here, she was fully fleshed out and healthy. She had a charming glow on her cheeks, and her body was finally revealing the curves of womanhood her starvation had hidden. It seemed wrong that she should have been able to recover so well within the nest of spiders when her time with friends and family seemed to be harming her.

Kagome acted her part perfectly, her expression calm and warm smile on her lips. She gave him a small, respectful bow, and he found himself inclining his head slightly in response.

"It is nice to meet you, Taisho-sama." She said, smiling

Kami, it was awful. How was she able to smile like that. Those months ago, she had felt nothing but utter terror and revulsion in his presence...how could so much have changed? How could she smile like that while in the arms of that vile creature? But however much he hated Naraku for doing what he had done, he hated himself more for committing those atrocities, and in watching her smile, he realized that he had not seen her do so for over five years.

His face remained impassive, but a growing lump was forming in his throat. He missed her, so very much.

Naraku was explaining something to him, but he wasn't listening. He simply watched her, staring at Kagome. She was playing the polite escortee, smiling and looking positively radiant on the Kumo's arm as they stood there.

She was beautiful.

Her dress had been specifically tailored, caressing her curves and showing off her lovely feminine form, without revealing too much skin. Her dress cut oddly, coming off her shoulders and baring the upper portion of her left shoulder. Detached sleeves came up from her wrists and were asymmetrical in length to one another. A long, slashed slit cut up the side of her skirt to show off her long legs, but still covered most of her flesh.

It hit him suddenly that the strange cuts of the dress were designed to show off her beautiful skin while hiding her scars beneath strategically placed pieces of silk. He stiffened slightly. He had hurt her, so badly, but she still shone. She was gorgeous even as scarred as mentally and physically as he knew she was.

A bubble of frustration welled within him as he watched her. What could he say to her? What could he do? She was acting as if she hadn't known him. She knew him! She had been engaged to him! Why was she acting like this? But what could he do? If he said one wrong thing she might regress. He had no idea what had happened, but he knew that Naraku was manipulating her.

That man was a sadist. He wanted to take her away from him, she wasn't safe! But it was too soon, too unexpected. Naraku was toying with him, showing her off like some prized bauble. Still, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was so close.

All he would have to do is extend one arm, and he could touch her, feel her warm skin beneath his fingertips. He remembered what her supple flesh had felt, so yielding and smooth. Her skin had been petal soft, feeling so delicate against his skin, but at the same time, she had been a strong woman. She had held muscle beneath her deceptively fragile form, but now, there was no lie in her form. She was as delicate as she appeared, and he had made her so. He couldn't just take her, he knew. Naraku would destroy him, and her.

He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to grab her by the arm and pull her toward him, crush her against him and never ever let her go. He wanted to be the only person she smiled at, the only person that she would look at with her eyes shining with so much emotion, so much love, only for him.

He swallowed. Those years ago, she could have been the one on _his_ arm. She was so perfect. And he was beginning to realize just how much more he had given up on that day he had decided that she wasn't worth it. Now, when she was with another that undeniably didn't deserve her. Kumo was a cruel beast of a man, willing to shed innocent blood to acquire what he desired. But Sesshoumaru was no innocent either. He had shed her blood in order to obtain what he had thought he had wanted.

She was so much more than he had ever expected, and having to watch her at a distance was slowly killing him inside.

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

-:- -:- -:-

SM: The glue is melting!


End file.
